


Building Spells

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magician!Combeferre, Telekinetic!Courfeyrac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is trying to build a complex spell. Courfeyrac is a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Spells

"This shouldn't be so difficult," Combeferre mutters to himself for the fifth time that afternoon. 

Their apartment is filled with the residual smell of apple pie that comes from Combeferre's magic and Courfeyrac's just glad that he's taken to making sure there's always some pie on hand because he still hasn't figured out how to get a handle on the cravings, especially when Combeferre is experimenting with magic. 

"I think you need to take a break," Courfeyrac tells him, taking the apple pie out of the fridge and cutting himself a slice before warming it up. "Do you want a piece?"

"No, thank you," Combeferre replies. "I just want to build this spell and have it _work_ for a change. I wish I knew what I was doing wrong."

Courfeyrac stands in front of the microwave, watching Combeferre try again. 

He's trying to build a Clean-Our-Apartment spell, specifically for their apartment. It's a complex spell, made of more basic spells all combined together. In theory. Combeferre is still trying to find out how to combine them properly.

"It makes no sense," Combeferre sighs with frustration, flipping through the spell book sitting on the table in front of him. "I have the Stack-Everything-Neatly spell, the Clean-All-Surfaces spell, even the Everything-Back-Where-It-Belongs spell. But I try to combine them and they just don't _feel_ right. I kind of want to try it and see where it fails so I know what to fix, but I have a feeling that casting a spell that I know will fail is somewhat of a bad idea."

"Somewhat, yes," Courfeyrac replies, returning to the table with his pie in a plate and a bowl of ice cream that he sets down beside Combeferre, who picks it up gratefully. "But you could also think of it this way. If you make a mess, you have more to work with when you're trying to clean the apartment up."

"You shouldn't be encouraging me," Combeferre murmurs.

"Please. It's why you love me so much."

"Part of the reason," Combeferre replies with a warm smile. "Okay. Let me try. Come a little closer, just in case."

"Gladly." Courfeyrac sits himself in Combeferre's lap with an arm around his shoulders. "Just in case."

Combeferre snorts quietly, but wraps an arm around him in return. The smell of apple pie grows stronger, just before most of the things in their lounge room topple over. 

"Oh," Combeferre says quietly. "That was definitely not the intended effect."

Courfeyrac laughs, kissing Combeferre's cheek. "No. At least our chair remained upright."

"Might be the only thing that did," Combeferre replies. "I hope I didn't break our dishes."

"You can fix them later," Courfeyrac murmurs. He gestures at the mess on the floor and it slowly parts, the broken pieces of his plate and Combeferre's bowl floating up into the air. "I hope you do. Those were housewarming presents from Enjolras. He'll be upset."

"Shit. You're right." Combeferre fixes them with no more than a glance and Courfeyrac makes a pleased sound. He wraps his arms around Combeferre a little tighter as the repaired dishes float back down to the floor. "See? I can do that fine, but when it comes to combining things…"

"You'll get there, love," Courfeyrac assures him, kissing him. 

"Not with you kissing me like that," Combeferre murmurs, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You'll get there," Courfeyrac repeats. "After I'm done kissing you."

Combeferre laughs softly and pulls Courfeyrac into a harder kiss this time. Courfeyrac's fingers go to Combeferre's hair, tugging gently and making him moan, making him pull Courfeyrac even closer against him. 

"Combeferre," Courfeyrac gasps as he's manhandled, lifted almost entirely off Combeferre's lap to straddle him. "Combeferre, our chair is going to topple."

Just as he says it, the chair overbalances. Courfeyrac manages to slow its fall, to make it painless. Combeferre laughs quietly, pulling Courfeyrac close again. 

"You're going to blame me for distracting you, when this place is still a mess in a few hours," Courfeyrac tells him, kneeling over him and kissing him until their lips are bruised. "But the truth is that you're always so easily distractible when you're trying to build spells and they aren't working out for you."

"And then you distract me and I'm all better," Combeferre replies. "All I need to do is kiss you for a while and I get unstuck on whatever problem I'm trying to deal with. You're my inspiration like that, aren't you?"

Courfeyrac's cheeks turn pink. "You're giving me far too much credit. You're the brains here."

"Don't sell yourself short," Combeferre tells him seriously, pulling him into yet another kiss. 

They fuck on the floor, among all the mess. Courfeyrac loves that his telekinesis means that he doesn't have to worry about getting up to find the condoms and lube when he can make them come to him. He rides Combeferre slowly, torturously so, with Combeferre's thumbs pressed against his hip bones and resisting the urge to guide the pace into something faster. Courfeyrac watches as the decision plays out across Combeferre's face several times, the frustration, the desperation, the resignation that Courfeyrac is going to do as he damn well pleases and Combeferre may as well let him, because he's going to enjoy it too.

Courfeyrac moans loudly, painting Combeferre's chest in streaks of come. Combeferre's movements are jerkier now, less patient as he nears his own orgasm. He thrusts steadily into Courfeyrac, coming with a shuddering gasp.

"Mm," Combeferre hums, satisfied, pulling Courfeyrac down to lie beside him, already cleaning them both off with a spell. "As far as distractions go, I do have to say it's the best— _oh_."

"Oh," Courfeyrac repeats. "I know that _oh_. You've gotten unstuck, haven't you?"

"It's actually quite simple," Combeferre tells him, rubbing a hand over his face. "Embarrassingly so. I don't know how I missed it. The spell needs something to actually hold it together, I can't expect it to do so on its own."

"Explain it to me and pretend I know nothing about spell-building," Courfeyrac says. "In fact, you don't even need to bother pretending."

Combeferre sits up, looking excited, the way he always does when he's explaining something. "Complex spells need something to hold the entire thing together. Basically something that functions like a fall-back instruction for the spell, if it's not doing all the other little things in the component spells. I've told the spell to stack everything neatly, I've told it to clean surfaces and put things back where they belong if they're out of place. But it doesn't know what it's meant to do if it encounters an object that doesn't need to be stacked, doesn't need to be cleaned, or returned to its correct place."

"Oh," Courfeyrac says, understanding. "So the reason everything kind of fell everywhere before…"

"I need to bring it together with a different spell. Maybe a Keep-Everything-Where-It's-Meant-To-Be."

"That sounds like a complicated spell to me."

"I've mastered it," Combeferre tells him confidently. "How else do you think we manage to leave the Musain in a state that ensures we're actually allowed to come back?"

Courfeyrac snorts. "Yeah, okay. Are you going to try it?"

"Kiss for good luck?" Combeferre asks with a smile.

Courfeyrac obliges him, breathing in the wonderfully familiar scent of apple pie as the lounge room rearranges itself. They're still on the floor, but everything else is back where it belongs, the table and chairs are upright, all the clutter has been cleaned.

"Easy," Courfeyrac murmurs as they get up. "How did you forget that spell to hold everything together, though? You've built complex spells before."

"I was distracted," Combeferre replies.

Courfeyrac raises an eyebrow at him. "I wasn't even actively distracting you."

"Yes, well," Combeferre pulls Courfeyrac into his arms. "Who said anything about you actually having to _try_?"


End file.
